Jaxon's Biggest Fan
Jaxon's Biggest Fan is the second episode of Season 5 of Glee: The Next Generation and the ninetieth episode overall. It introduced the characters of Jayden Hebberd, Sadie Rosetti, and Kimberly Williams. It was released on October 30, 2013. A new boy auditions for New Directions thanks to his admiration of former New Directions member Jaxon Pierce. Soon, James begins to think that Jaxon's "biggest fan" may be a little obsessed with Jaxon and in a way that makes James uncomfortable. A visit to the doctor concerns Reece. Meanwhile, New Directions prepares for its first school assembly of the year. Summary The episode begins with Aleksander Crossman bullying Dexter Iver, which leads to Dexter being pushed. Kevin Rhodes sees Aleksander being picked on and steps in, defending him. Kevin and Aleksander get into a physical fight, which is instigated by Aleksander. Mr. Schuester breaks up the fight and calls them both back to his office to find out what happened. After it’s revealed that Aleksander physically bullied Dexter and started the fight, Will suspends Aleksander, citing his new anti-bullying status. When Kevin questions if slushies are considered bullying, Will said he cannot do anything about slushies because the school board stepped in, saying it was a “rite of passage” and if he stopped slushies, he would have to stop Gatorade being thrown on Coach Beiste after a game. Will doesn’t agree, but assures Kevin his hands are tied. Back in the hallway, Davies Dawson and Teddy Cruz argue when Teddy reveals that he saw Davies in Glee Club. He won’t reveal why he was there, but it causes Davies to feel as if he doesn’t trust her. Teddy tells her that he shouldn’t trust her, because he caught her in a lie and he wonders if she’s been lying about more, implying that she lied about Lana Addison and her meetings in the past. Davies assures him Lana was before him and it was nothing more than a one-sided crush, which she is over. Teddy shakes his head, not believing Davies, and walks off, saying he has Football practice. Davies is left in the hallway crying. As Aleksander prepares to leave the school due to his suspension, he debates whether or not to comfort Davies. Holly is on her way to Glee Club auditions when she is approached by Miss Hallifax, who asks her to let Etta Amato into Glee Club, stating that Etta is confused by her sexuality and she feels that the diverse, accepting, friendly environment of Glee Club is what Etta needs. Holly assures Miss Hallifax that she would love to, but she can’t force Etta in, and if Etta doesn’t wanna join on her own, her hands are tied. Miss Hallifax urges Holly to talk to Etta and try and get her to join. Holly agrees. At auditions, Kurt Hummel is absent as Holly sent him to talk to Etta, since they’re both gay. A new boy auditions, saying that Jaxon Pierce was his inspiration. James raises an eyebrow, but following Jayden Hebberd’s performance of I Don’t Believe You, he is unanimously voted into New Directions. Remarks that Jayden makes about Jaxon alarm James as being “obsessive” and he decides maybe he should talk to Jayden and lay the law down as far as Jaxon is concerned. At football practice, Coach Beiste yells at Teddy for being distracted and missing a ball thrown to him by Kevin. Teddy apologizes and says that his head isn’t in the game. He looks up and sees that Davies came to watch him. He runs over to the sideline and asks why she is there. She says to support him, like she should, and Teddy kisses her. Coach Beiste yells back at Teddy to get back on the field and as he and Davies smile at one another, he runs back to the play, his game improving drastically. At Cheerios’ practice, Beckii Castor and Taylor Atkinson, who have formed an alliance, show up to try out for Cheerios. Ana Watson doesn’t seem too happy about this, but Sue Sylvester is after she sees not only how good they are, but how ruthless they are. Ana gets pissed off, confronting Taylor, but Taylor and Beckii argue with Ana, launching the thee into Shut Up. Sue breaks it up and tells Ana she has to get along with her new teammates as one of them will be her new co-captain since Adam Gray has stepped down to be a regular Cheerio. Ana doesn’t seem too pleased and finds an unlikely ally after the song in Sadie Rosetti, who is an unpopular new member of the Cheerios. As they two bond, Olivia Mahoney tries out for the Cheerios, being torn apart and rejected by Sue, who tells her to go back to the Old Maid’s Club. Kurt has finally tracked Etta down and finds her in the girl’s locker room after she gets down with softball try-outs. Kurt tries to convince Etta that she should try out for Glee Club, but Etta doesn’t seem interested. Kurt tells her it would be a loving and accepting place, where no one cares about the fact that she’s a lesbian. Etta hurriedly shoots Kurt down, saying that she isn’t a lesbian. Kurt goes along with it and says that he really thinks it would be a great place for her to discover her identity, implying that she seems to not know exactly who she is yet. Etta nods, saying she’ll consider it. The next morning, James confronts Jayden, saying that Jaxon is off-limits. Jayden says he knows that Jaxon belongs to him, but hasn’t he ever heard of a thing called hero worship? James nods, saying Jaxon used to be his hero, too. Jayden assures James that he has nothing to worry about because he wouldn’t try and steal Jaxon and Jaxon is also four hundred and seventy miles away, anyway. James looks a bit unnerved that Jayden knows the distance, ending the conversation. As James walks away, Jayden looks sad. At auditions, everyone wonders where Reece Montgomery is and Bella James lets them know that Reece had a follow-up check-up. Etta walks onstage, confusing Bella as to why she doesn’t have a number, and Kurt says he invited her to come and try-out and Bella tells her to go ahead and perform her song. Etta sings Torn, blowing everyone away, but Kurt tells Holly that he’s afraid for Etta due to her deep denial and the heavy meaning of her song choice. Back at the hospital, Reece gets the results from his doctor and they have found cancerous cells, which will require fast treatment, such as radiation, which will cause Reece to lose his heair. Reece is floored and as he runs out, he sings Afraid, ending the song as he collapses onto the floor of the parking garage. After he gets in the car, he calls Hallie Grace for advice, who is doctoring her elbow with Madison Miller's help following Miles Larson pushing her down. Back in auditions, Kimberly Williams takes the stage and impresses with not only her audition of 808, but her fashion sense. Bella and James agree that Kimberly would be an asset for costuming needs within New Directions and they agree to let her in, delighting Kimberly, who rushes down to hug everyone. At home, Davies wonders why Aleksander, who is hanging around on the sofa, barefoot and in a dirty tank top and sweat pants, wasn’t at school. Aleksander tells her that he was suspended and Davies asks him what kind of person gets suspended in the second week of school, to which Aleksander says he does. After a talk between the two that reveals that Aleksander’s step-mother died and his father, grief-stricken and unable to deal, sent Aleksander to live with his birth mother, who is also Davies mother. Aleksander didn’t grow up with her and calls her Vera, instead of Mom, which annoys Davies. In Glee Club, Bella and James decide to get ready for the school assembly, which Holly has volunteered them to perform at. The two of them decide to rally enthusiasm by performing Let Me Be Your Leader. Amped up and ready to take the stage, they hammer out a group number for Friday. Friday arrives and New Directions takes the stage at the assembly and performs We Got the Beat, catching the attention of Joshua Bennett, a friend of Teddy’s. In the last scene, Marcus Von Bleicken and Zack Westbrook have an argument as Marcus pleads with Zack not to reveal his secret. Zack says that his offer is almost up. Marcus tries to appeal to Zack, saying to revel his secret will also reveal his, but Zack says he can lie his way out of it and then destroy New Directions on his own. As they argue, Trey overhears and says that he needs Chuck to help get Marcus and Zack in line if they are to have a chance at winning a title and saving the Warblers . Songs Song Covers 808.png Afraid.png Idontbelieveyou.png Letmebeyourleader.png Shutup.png Torn.png Wegotthebeat.png Videos Category:Season Five Episode Category:Season Five